The Malfoy Who Turned Good And The Opposite World!
by XXxMizzMalfoyxXX
Summary: The Malfoy twins start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will they go their seperate ways? Will one of them betray to Malfoy name?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

I own these characters:

Charlotte Malfoy

Amy Black

The Relph family

Kirsti Potter

Hannah Riley

Lucy (the nanny)

Chicken (elf owl)

Charlie (the cat)

Anything you don't recognise belongs to me

Anything you do recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

The Malfoy Who Turned Good & The Opposite World

Chapter One: The Malfoys

It was a cold wintry morning in Kent. The Bluebell hill stood ominously, shuddering in the harsh wind, while the town of Rochester cowered below. The old rotting ruins of a medieval castle swayed and crumbled on the highest point of Bluebell hill. Upon closer inspection there was actually a big, gloomy manor, made of stone, covered with moss standing where the ruins were. Around the manor stood small green candles, shining brightly, even though the rain was trying its hardest to extinguish their light.

Inside the manor there was a long thin hallway with deep green carpet that seemed to suck in all of the light from the small windows and the candles that clung to the walls. Also on the walls there hung many portraits, that were awakening from their nights sleep. On the left hand side of the hall there were five thick wooden doors, and on the right there were four. At the end of the hallway was a large, overbearing, silver staircase.

Upstairs there came a lot of shouting, "CHARLOTTE MALFOY! CALM DOWN! LEAVE THAT ALONE!" A tall, thin woman with dark red hair chased after a little girl with blonde hair and hazel coloured eye. "Charlotte please stop. Why can't you be more like your brother, Draco would never do anything like this?" The woman said as she pounced on the girl and made her sit on the floor. "Now you leave you're mother's possessions alone, especially her expensive perfume! Please sit and read a book quietly while I tidy up and then we'll play a game." The woman turned around to get a book, she turned around to discover that Charlotte had gone. Charlotte ran down the stairs, as quickly as her little legs to carry her, to look for Dobby, the family's house elf. She streaked into the kitchen and straight into somebody's legs. Charlotte fell backwards onto the cold, uneven stone floor.  
"Charlotte, what are you doing? You know you are not allowed to go charging round the house like that!" Charlotte picked herself up and looked up to see her father staring coldly at her. Her father had long blonde hair, cold, unfeeling, grey eyes and a very pointed face. Charlotte knew that her father was very angry so she had to behave.  
"Sorry father, I will behave properly I was looking for Draco to see if he wants to read a book." Charlotte replied politely.

"I don't care about your excuses!" he spat, "Go and get ready, I believe your mother wants to take you to Diagon Alley." Charlotte turned and left the room silently and was met by the red headed woman, with a very stern expression.  
"Bet you can't catch me Lucy!" Charlotte said and ran passed her and ran up the stairs. Charlotte outran Lucy and stormed into her brother's room. The room was characteristically green, but the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. There was a large cabinet in an alcove, which was full of broomstick and quidditch memorabilia. Draco was sitting in the far corner, on a large comfortable armchair reading a book. Charlotte jumped up and squeezed on the armchair next to Draco. Draco also had blonde hair, grey eyes and a long pointed face. "What you doing Draco?"  
"I am reading a book." Draco replied without looking up.  
"Boring, how can you read this, there aren't any pictures!"  
"You don't need pictures in a book. I must be cleverer than you."  
"I'm cleverer than you. Can't we do something fun?" Charlotte whined before stealing the book from Draco's hands.  
"Give it back! Father told me to read it!"  
"NO, READING IS BORING, COME AND PLAY WITH ME!" Charlotte shouted.  
"NO GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Draco shouted back. The door flung open and Lucius Malfoy stormed in.  
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON IN HERE? I'M TRYING TO WORK DOWNSTAIRS, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ON WITH MY BUSINESS IF YOU'RE SCREECHING LIKE OWLS?" Lucius shouted angrily.  
"Sorry father, it was my fault." Charlotte said quietly.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET READY FOR YOUR MOTHER - LUCY!"  
"Yes Mr Malfoy?"  
"Get Charlotte ready for my wife this instant. If you don't demonstrate more control over these children you will certainly lose your job!" Lucius snapped before striding out of the room. Charlotte handed Draco his book back and accompanied Lucy to her dark pink bedroom.

"Charlotte sit down!" Lucy snapped. Charlotte did as she was told while Lucy pulled out a black dress and black cloak to dress Charlotte in.  
"Why do I have to go to Diagon Alley, why can't mother take Draco?" Charlotte said as Lucy put the dress over Charlotte's head.  
"Sit still and stop wriggling!" Lucy said as she plaited Charlotte's hair.

Lucy then led Charlotte down to the front door where Charlotte's mother, Narcissa, met them. Narcissa was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"So you're finally ready. Lucy, I cannot seem to find my new perfume, you know that expensive stuff, if you could find it while I'm out."  
"Yes Mrs Malfoy." Lucy replied and left Charlotte with her mother.  
"Well come on then, you've already made me late." Narcissa snapped before leading Charlotte to the fire in the sitting room. Narcissa held out her arms awkwardly, indicating for Charlotte to climb into them. Narcissa held Charlotte roughly as she walked into the fireplace. Narcissa said, "Diagon Alley!" and threw some glittery dust onto some logs and they flooed to Diagon Alley.

They arrived at the wizard's pub, The Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa promptly put Charlotte down and they walked out into Diagon Alley. The alley was full of people, young and old, hustling and bustling. Narcissa pulled Charlotte by her hand into 'Guinevere's Quills', to buy Lucius some quills. Narcissa had bumped into a friend from the ministry and Charlotte had managed to free her hand, and went to investigate the shop.  
"HARRY POTTER GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!" Charlotte spun round and saw a girl with dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes yelling at a boy with dark brown, messy hair and emerald eyes, that were hidden behind a pair of circular glasses. Charlotte noticed the famous lightening bolt scar on his forehead before walking over.  
"Amy, it's mine too, leave it alone!"  
"What are you fighting about?"  
"Who are you?" Amy asked rudely as she stood protectively in front of Harry.  
"Charlotte."  
"I'm Amy and he's Harry. How old are you?"  
"Four, I'm going to be five on the 23rd January, what about you two?"  
"We're four as well. I'm going to be five on the 31st July and Amy on the 11th June." Harry replied.  
"So what were you fighting about?"  
"Harry stole my snitch!"  
"It's mine as well!" Harry said but Amy stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Charlotte Malfoy! Oh who are you're little friends?" Narcissa said through gritted teeth. Her expression turned from fake interest to disgust when she saw Harry.  
"This is Amy and Harry, mother."  
"Come on, you shouldn't be talking to them!"

"What's going on?" a voice started behind them, "Oh Narcissa how lovely to see you." It was a well built man, with dark brown hair and the darkest brown eyes ever, "I see you've met my daughter and Harry." He said enthusiastically as he stood behind Harry and Amy.

"Sirius keep your traitorous daughter and that boy away from my daughter." Narcissa sneered.  
"You shut up about Amy, she's done nothing to you and anyway you keep your daughter away from them."  
"Charlotte come on, they're traitors!" Narcissa snapped and pulled Charlotte out of the shop.  
"Mother why are they traitors?" Charlotte asked quietly.  
"That man, Sirius Black was my cousin until he decided to befriend halfbloods and mudbloods. You will never mention his name or his daughter's name ever again." Narcissa snapped. Charlotte and Narcissa spent two boring hours in Diagon Alley. The only bit Charlotte enjoyed was when Narcissa took her into 'Magical Menagerie' and bought her a white kitten, with bright blue eyes, which Charlotte called Charlie.

When Narcissa and Charlotte arrived back at the manor Charlotte ran straight upstairs to show off Charlie, while Narcissa went to see Lucius.  
"CHARLOTTE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lucius shouted up the stairs. Charlotte left Charlie with Lucy and walked into her father's office. It was a small room, it was not particularly tidy, with strange magical objects. It was impossible to see walls because bookcases full of dark books covered them. Lucius sat behind a large mahogany desk, which was covered with important papers for the ministry. Above Lucius hung a large portrait of Lucius's great, great grandfather, who was standing proudly smoking a pipe. Lucius pointed to a small chair in front of the desk so Charlotte silently sat on it, "Your mother has informed me that you have been fraternising with miscreants."  
"I don't understand father."  
"BLACK AND POTTER! YOU WILL NOT TALK OR ASSOCIATE WITH THEM EVER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Lucius roared.  
"Sorry father." Charlotte said meekly before quickly leaving.

Charlotte was walking along the hallway when she bumped into Draco.  
"I heard you spoke to famous Harry Potter and his sidekick, Black." Draco sneered.  
"And? I didn't know who they were or I wouldn't have talked to them." Charlotte snapped.

"Good, because that Potter's trouble, just look what he did to the Dark Lord. Anyway Lewis is coming round later."  
"I know, I can't wait. Lucy told me that me and Lewis are betrothed, what does that mean?"  
"It means that when you're 21, you will get married to him."  
"Wow!" Charlotte replied before running up to her bedroom to play with Charlie.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, snap out of it, your bath is ready." Lucy said before she snapped her fingers in front of Charlotte's face. Charlotte stopped daydreaming about her wedding to Lewis. Charlotte climbed into the bath and was washed by Lucy. After her bath Charlotte was dressed in another black dress and her hair was down with a black bow on top of her head.  
"Why do I always have to wear black? It's like someone's died or something." Charlotte snapped.  
"Stop complaining, it suits you." Lucy replied and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang and the butler Christopher greeted the guests.

"Right Charlotte stand next to Draco!" Narcissa snapped and stood next to Lucius. "Your guests have arrived!" Christopher announced and a man and a woman walked in with a girl and a boy. "Oh Thomas how nice to see you and your family again!" Lucius said and shook Thomas' hand. Thomas had brown hair and blue eyes, he was also quite tall. "Narcissa you are getting more beautiful by the day!" The woman said. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and was an inch shorter then Thomas. "Oh thank you Crystal! How are Rachel and Lewis?" Narcissa asked politely. Rachel had the same features as her father and Lewis had the same features as his Mother.

Lewis got hold of Charlotte's hand and kissed it lightly and Charlotte sighed with love and Draco laughed. Rachel was the same age as Draco and Charlotte, but Lewis was a year older. The doorbell rang again and a man with a hooked nose and had greasy hair walked in. "Hello Severus Snape how nice to see you again, please come through to the dining room!" Lucius led the group into a big room with a long table. The curtains were drawn and the moon was shinning in. There were also candles around the room. The ceiling was charmed to be like the night sky. The table was full of food. Lucius sat at the top of the table. On one side of him sat, Narcissa, Severus, Draco and Charlotte. On the other side of him sat Thomas, Crystal, Lewis and Rachel. The adults were talking about the Ministry Of Magic while the children were talking about magic. "Charlotte you should join mini duelling clubs for ages four-eleven! I started the other week!" Rachel blurted out and Narcissa joined their conversation.

"Yes that is a great idea Rachel, I was thinking of sending Charlotte to a duelling club!" Lucius agreed.

"That will be fantastic, Charlotte can be Rachel's partner! No one wants to go with her because they are all scared of her!" everyone laughed except from Charlotte who looked totally put out! "Yes well Draco is very good at flying! He shall be very good at Quidditch!" Lucius announced. "Well our Lewis knows everything about the Dark Arts! He knows a lot more then other children his age! He gets that from me and Rachel gets her duelling tactics from Crystal!" Thomas said proudly.

"Same here with Charlotte, she gets her duelling tactics from me!" Narcissa replied.

"I think all your children will be excellent students in my house! When Draco is in his second year he will definitely be in the Quidditch team!" Severus announced. His house was Slytherin, one of the houses at Hogwarts. The other three wear Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and, the house the Malfoy family despised, Gryffindor!

"Well thank you, I like to know that my children will not be left out!" Lucius replied.

After dinner they went into the sitting room where Rachel showed everyone her duelling tactics and nearly blew Charlotte's arm off because she missed the snail and it hit the chair's arm where Charlotte was sitting.

"Well you are all welcome back here whenever you want!" Lucius said as they were all leaving. "Lovely to see you again Charlotte, did I tell you that you look nice in black?" Lewis asked and Charlotte shook her head. He kissed her on the head and Draco laughed.


	2. Grown Up!

**The Malfoy Who Turned Good & The Opposite World.**

**Chapter Two: Grown up.**

Seven years had passed, Draco and Charlotte were now eleven years old. Draco still had light blonde hair and grey eyes but Charlotte now had light brown hair but still had hazel eyes. Charlotte was also an inch shorter than Draco. For the past seven years Charlotte had been taking mini duelling lessons for ages between four and eleven with Rachel. Charlotte was a mortal enemy with Rachel. Rachel didn't like Charlotte but Charlotte HATED Rachel. That was because Rachel had injured Charlotte a million times in duelling. Charlotte had sworn that one-day Rachel would pay! Draco had been taking loads of flying lessons and bragged about how good he was at playing Quidditch (the most popular wizard's sport) and how he was going to make the team at Hogwarts. Lucy the nanny got the sack when the twins were seven, because she could not control Charlotte's messing around. Charlie the cat was now seven years old and was very fat indeed, that was because Charlotte spoilt him rotten. Charlie always wore a blue collar and on it there was a picture of himself. Charlotte thought it looked cute on him, Charlie was also a very proud cat. Charlotte was still going out with Lewis, she wished she wasn't because she did not fancy him anymore, but Lewis still fancied her and Lucius and Thomas won't let them break up. Lewis now goes to Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin and would be going into his second year when Draco and Charlotte join on the 1st September.

It was now late August and Draco and Charlotte needed to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies.  
"Father can Charlotte and I go to Diagon Alley by ourselves?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, can I trust you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes father of course you can. We are nearly adults, only eight mores years until we are and we are very mature for our age! Also you are the best father!" Charlotte said innocently.  
"Ok then, don't you dare talk to anyone you are not supposed to." Lucius gave them both some magical money and they went to get the cloaks.

"I like the way you said we are nearly adults and we are mature for our age! Then said he is the best father!" Draco said.

"Thanks I know how to charm, I should give you lessons Draco!" Charlotte replied and Draco laughed.

"Have you got your school list?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mother it is in my pocket!" Charlotte replied.

"Right you are going by Floo Powder and be back here by five o'clock, if you are late either myself or your mother will come and find you and we won't be happy!" Lucius warned. Draco and Charlotte stepped in the fireplace in the living Room. Draco pulled out some Floo Powder and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" They both vanished with a puff of green smoke and felt a pulling feeling, it felt like they were being sucked down a giant plug hole.

They landed in a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron the magical pub.  
"Hello Draco and Charlotte how are you?" A girl with brown hair and face like a pug came running towards them.

"Hi Pansy how are you?" Charlotte asked.

"Fine you? You'll never believe what I just saw, this girl with really bushy hair and massive teeth, she was so ugly! She must be a Mudblood or she would have sorted herself out!" Pansy and Draco laughed.   
"Filthy, shouldn't be allowed in our world, isn't that right Char?" Draco asked.

"What? Yeah shouldn't be allowed." Charlotte said blankly. Two big fat boys came walking up to them. They were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's cronies. "I know what, me and Pansy can go by ourselves and you three boys can go together!" Charlotte said and they all agreed. Charlotte pulled out her list and looked at the top:

1) Three sets of plain black robes.  
2) One plain black pointed hat.  
3) One pair of protective gloves.  
4) One black winter cloak.

"We'd better go to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions!" Charlotte said and they made they way to the shop. They walked in and saw a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve. "Hello little dears, don't tell me! You are here to get your robes for Hogwarts!" Madam Malkin said in a jolly tone. The two girls nodded and Madam Malkin chuckled. "Right then which witch is going to go first?" Charlotte looked at Pansy and whispered. "You go first!" Pansy stepped on a stall and Madam Malkin put a long robe over her and started to pin it to the right length. Charlotte looked at of the window and noticed a boy with glasses and black hair. "Harry Potter!" she whispered to herself and she could just remember when she met him when she was four. He was with a man who also had black hair and glasses. Charlotte thought to herself that it must be James Potter, Harry's Dad. "Dear it's your turn!" Malkin said after she had finished with Pansy.

After they paid for their uniforms Charlotte and Pansy went into Florish and Blotts, the bookshop to get the books they needed. As Charlotte was finding the books, she bumped into a girl with brown bushy hair and big teeth. "Oh sorry didn't see you there, what's your name?" Charlotte asked. "I'm Hermione Granger, you?"

"I'm Charlotte Malfoy, are you starting Hogwarts? I'm starting, I can't wait!" Charlotte replied.

"Yes I can't wait either! What house do you want to be in? I don't want to be put into Slytherin, they are horrible people!" Hermione said.

"Well all my family have been in Slytherin. So I suppose I'll be in Slytherin." Charlotte said sadly. "I'm sorry Hermione I have to go, lots to get, see you tomorrow!" Charlotte said and joined Pansy.  
"That's the Mudblood girl I told you about earlier!" Pansy snarled.  
"Really? Come on we better find these books!" Charlotte replied. They spent the next 20 minutes trying to find the books they needed and bought them.

They then went into 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. Charlotte found a little elf owl. The owl was excitable and looked cute so Charlotte got her. She named the owl Chicken. Charlotte brought Chicken some special owl treats. "We better go and get our wands!" Charlotte said, this was what she had been looking forward to the most. Getting her own wand. At the mini duelling club they had had to use old wands that didn't really like Charlotte.  
They walked into 'Ollivanders: Makers Of Fine Wands'. The room was damp and dusty but when the old man, Mr Ollivander entered, the room lit up. They was also an old man asleep in a chair in one of the corners.  
"Good afternoon girls! Getting your first wand! You have come to the best place!" Ollivander greeted. He got a few boxes and opened it and inside were wands. He got one of the wands out and gave it to Charlotte. Charlotte gave the wand a wave and all of a sudden a wind came out of the wand and blew the old man in the corner's wig off. "Oh dear never mind, lets try another one!" Ollivander said. Charlotte tried lots of wands but the one that was the best was a ten-inch wand, made of willow with a unicorn hair. She was very pleased because the wand was extremely good for Charms. Just as they were leaving a familiar man came walking in with a girl the same age as Charlotte. It was Sirius and Amy Black. Amy now had black hair with pink streaks in it. Charlotte was interested in the wand Amy was going to get, so on purpose she dropped Chicken's owl treats, which made Chicken go into her crazy mode and started to bomb everything. Amy got an eleven-inch wand that was made out of ebony and had a unicorn hair at the centre.

Ollivander was engrossed with Chicken's behaviour, but when he saw Amy's wand he ignored her.

"Interesting. Miss Malfoy and Miss Black's wands both have the same unicorn's hair."

"Fascinating." Sirius replied sarcastically. Sirius turned to leave but Ollivander screamed shrilly as Chicken bombed him.  
"GET-THIS-CRAZY-ANIMAL-OFF-ME!" Ollivander screamed and Pansy was laughing her head off, while Charlotte was trying to control her giggles. Sirius managed to get Chicken off of Ollivander and gave her back to Charlotte. "Thanks Sirius!" Charlotte said before she left with Pansy, leaving Sirius surprised she even replied let alone said thanks.

They got back to the Leaky Cauldron and met Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "Get everything?" Charlotte asked Draco.

"Yeah, we better go home, it's nearly five and you heard what father said." Draco replied and they both got into the fireplace. Charlotte grabbed some floo powder and shouted. "THE MALFOY MANOR!" They vanished with a puff of green smoke and fell into the living room at the Manor. "Just on time. Did you get everything?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mother, Chicken my new elf owl bombed Ollivander!" Charlotte didn't tell her Mother about Sirius.

"I don't really like Ollivander he is too crazy and too old now!" Narcissa replied.  
"I got an eagle and I have called it Slytherin!" Draco blurted out and showed everyone his eagle.

"What an nice name to call your eagle! Now go and pack your trunks ready for tomorrow I'll get Dobby to check them later." Narcissa ordered and they made their way upstairs.

"Why have you called your owl Chicken?" Draco asked.

"I think it's a cool name why?"

"It doesn't even look like a chicken!"

"It's not an it! It's a she! I know very well that she doesn't look like a chicken, but I like the name!" Charlotte snapped and went into her bedroom.

"DINNER!" Lucius shouted at seven o'clock, Charlotte and Draco joined Lucius and Narcissa in the dining room. "Did you know that this is going to be the last time we are going to be together for a year!" Charlotte announced.

"Yes you are right, now that reminds me there will be a family meeting tomorrow morning!" Lucius said and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

She did not like the 'family meetings' because for one they were always boring and secondly there was no need for them!

At half past eight Charlotte had a bath and went up to her room. She was lying on her bed reading her book. 'The Guide to Duelling!' At ten o'clock her mother came in. "Go to bed, it's getting late and we all have to get up early in the morning so goodnight." Narcissa said flatly. "Goodnight mother!" Charlotte replied and got into her bed and Narcissa went out and Charlotte put her candles out and went to sleep.


End file.
